Love Hurts
by kinneyddicted
Summary: They are in love but someone fall out of it. Can the other one survive? Warning: AU and mpreg. cheers loves.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: *waves***

Warning: Mpreg! And AU..if you don't dig it, that's what the x button is for. This is also M rated to be safe. This is unbeta'ed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and other characters.

Summary: They are in love but it's not roses everyday when someone fell out of it. Puckurt..Because they're my crack.

_**Love hurts but sometimes it's a good hurt and it feels like I'm alive. Love sings, when it transcends the bad things. Have a heart and try me coz without love I won't survive.**_

_**Incubus**_

CHAPTER 1:

"I don't know, I felt like we're drifting apart." Kurt said, trying to mask the pain in his voice. He and Puck had yet another fight and it'd been going on a weekly basis. Most of the time, Puck started it and it was like he was doing it on purpose. Sometimes they just fought over trivial things and lately, they were seeing things differently which of course led to another meaningless fight. He couldn't believe how their used to be happy and flawless relationship was now on the verge of dying. Kurt shook his head at the thought. No, that couldn't happen, he loved Puck too much and the thought of losing him made his insides ache.

"Have you tried to talk him? Like a real talk." His best friend Mercedes asked as she absently fiddled on Kurt's vanity.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. "I think he's seeing somebody else." There he said it. The one thing he'd been trying to deny for the past days. He had this nagging feeling inside him that Puck was hiding something from him.

A loud clattering sound made his eyes flew open. Mercedes dropped something on the wooden floor. He looked at his best friend whose eyes went wide with what he just said.

"That's heavy Kurt. Puck maybe an asshole but he will never cheat on you. You're with him for almost two years and you know how much he loves you." Mercedes said. Kurt knew his best friend was just trying her best to appease him.

"I wish I can believe that." Kurt muttered under his breath. "One time I woke up in the middle of the night and he was not in bed. I found him in the kitchen talking to someone on his phone. He said a name, I think it was Maxxie or something. I tried to ignore it but it kept on nagging me but I didn't dare to ask him about it." _Because I'm scared to know the answer_. He added mentally.

Mercedes eyes, if it was possible, grew even wider. "Maxxie? I have someone in my Calc named Maxxie. And…" She trailed off.

Kurt swallowed a lump in his throat. "And?" Kurt prompted.

Mercedes avoided his eyes like she was hiding something. Kurt felt irritation surged through him.

"What do you know about that Maxxie? Is she Puck's new girlfriend?" He choked out as tears started to sting his eyes.

"He…he's gay too. Blonde and pretty and I've seen him with Puck. I thought they are just lab partners or something. Maybe it was just a coincidence." Mercedes said, every word was probably killing her. Kurt could feel the anxiety in her voice.

Kurt closed his eyes. He read somewhere that closing your eyes would stave off tears effectively than blinking. This was it, the clincher he needed. Puck would not sneak out in the middle of the night to talk someone on his phone if he was not hiding something. This wouldn't be so hard if he was not worrying about a real important thing. The one thing that he was scared to happen as soon as he found out that he was one of the few. Of course he and Puck had been careful. They just started college and have important plans. They couldn't afford to mess up.

Okay, this was it. They said the truth shall set you free so he dropped his news to his best friend.

"Mercedes. I think I'm pregnant."

******puckurt******

Kurt couldn't believe it. It was like a miracle of some sort. Mercedes had a minor attack when he dropped him the news and to be sure, they quickly went to a nearby drugstore and bought a pregnancy kit.

Kurt's fingers trembled horribly while he was doing the test and after a few agonizing minutes, the result came out. It's positive and Kurt was thrown between laughing and crying. He gingerly touched his flat stomach which would soon bear their child. He decided that he would keep it no matter what. He maybe young but he was definitely ready. He remembered the time when he found out that he was a carrier. He was scared, excited, confused, happy all at once. Carrying a child was definitely a scary thing and he couldn't believe he was now going to experience it first hand.

Maybe getting pregnant was a divine intervention of some sort. Maybe God or whoever it was up there gave this child to knock some senses out of Puck. Kurt smiled at the thought. Maybe things would start to look up with this child's arrival. He couldn't wait to tell Puck the news. Suddenly, he heard the door of their dorm room squeaked open, revealing a tired looking Puck. He stood up way too eagerly from his study desk and walked towards Puck. He leaned up to give Puck a kiss on the lips but Puck turned his faced and his lips landed on Puck's cheek. He was hurt by Puck's action but he decided to let it go. Right now, he would tell him the news.

"Noah, I have something to tell you." Kurt said softly as he watched his boyfriend took off his shoes. Puck looked up at him then turned his gaze almost instantly. "I'm – "

"I'm breaking up with you." Puck said, cutting him off. Why did Puck say it like it was so easy?

"Wh-what?" Kurt asked, blood started to pound in his ears and he started to feel dizzy.

"You heard me Kurt and it's not like you don't see this coming." Puck said callously as he took off his shirt and tossed it at the laundry basket.

"Noah, can..can we talk about this? You're just angry with our last fight. C'mon honey, don't be like that." Kurt said and he hated the desperation in his voice.

"There's nothing to talk about." Puck said through gritted teeth.

"Is it about Maxxie?" Kurt asked bravely as a stray tear snaked its way on his cheek. He angrily swiped it away. His insides were twisting in pain and he was having a hard time to breath but he wanted the truth.

"I used to be in love with you but not anymore. I'm sorry." Puck said hollowly and Kurt felt the wind was knocked out of him but he remained strong, he would not let Puck see him crumbled like a useless piece of crap.

"Is it about Maxxie?" Kurt repeated, this time with force.

Slowly, Puck nodded and Kurt's eyes flooded with tears. Who's Maxxie? And why did he have Puck's love all of sudden.

"I'm sorry Kurt, it just happened. I'm not even sure when. It..it just happened and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Puck said and somehow, Kurt felt the sincerity in them. It pained him. His heart felt like a ton of bricks in his chest but he couldn't bring himself to hate Puck. He couldn't hate the father of his child.

The father of his child. Should he tell Puck that he's pregnant? Kurt automatically placed his left hand on his stomach protectively. Puck never has to know. He would go with the pregnancy by himself. He didn't want Puck to stay just because he's pregnant.

Yes. Puck didn't need to know.

**A/N: So is this worth continuing or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Due to insistent demand (44 to be exact) here it is. This fiction will be a short one. I only planned five chapters. I was about to post the whole thing in one go but something came up. I suggest you read the first chapter to refresh your memory. Cheers!**

A/N 2: Made some corrections here courtesy of ViperDaisy. Thanks for pointing out honey.

**Chapter 2: **

It had been six months since Puck broke up with him but the pain was still fresh as ever.

_I love him. I never stopped. I never will. _He thought as tears started to flow from his eyes. He swiped it away harshly. He was tired of crying. Tired of waiting for Puck to come to his senses and tell him that breaking up with him was a mistake but seemed like Puck already moved on and he was left and forgotten like a bad memory.

"Kurt, I asked if you're ready to go to the doctor for the ultrasound." He heard Mercedes said. He slowly looked at her from the bed. "But if you don't feel like it, we could always reschedule."

He quickly wiped away his face to remove the remnants of tears. He didn't want to show Mercedes that he was crying again. He knew that his best friend was not really a fan of him crying over Puck. She'd told him million times already that it was now high time to forget about the guy who left him without so much as a backward glance. But no matter how he tried to push Puck out of his heart, he just couldn't. How could he if a part of Puck was growing inside him?

"Yeah of course, let's go. Let's just leave a note for dad." He said as he stood up from the bed. Two months ago, Kurt decided to go back to Lima. Both he and Mercedes finished the second term of school before they decided to have his pregnancy back home. Mercedes said that it would be good for him to be with his family at times like this and she was right.

Kurt remembered the time he told his dad about what happened between him and Puck and the pregnancy. Burt hadn't said a word. His dad just gave him a tight hug and told him that everything would be alright. Even Finn and Carole were supportive. Aside from Mercedes, they were the ones who had been with him with every weird craving, morning sickness and doctor's appointments. Being with them made the pains in his heart go away for a while but the problem was, every time that he was alone by himself, the pain came back fresh as ever. Sometimes, he even wondered if he could move on. He still loved Puck and sometimes it scared him that he might not love anyone else except him.

"Kurt, are you thinking about Puck again?" Mercedes said, snapping him out of his thoughts. Kurt looked at his best friend and shook his head but Mercedes just shrugged at him. Mercedes knew he was lying but it was a good thing that she didn't call him on that. "Fine, just get ready. I'm excited to know the baby's gender."

Kurt smiled at her. He was thankful that she understood. He walked over his closet to change into a much comfortable clothes. Maybe, it was time for him to learn to live without Puck. After all, it had been six months since they broke up and in that span of time, he didn't have any forms of communication with him. It was clear that Puck had already moved on.

Maybe it was now time for him to do so.

*****puckurt*****

_Three years later._

"Lucas, baby. Papa's home." Kurt called out inside his apartment as he tossed his bag on his living room couch. It'd been a long day at his boutique and all he wanted was to soak in a hot bath with his three-year old.

A chubby brown haired toddler zoomed towards him and Kurt couldn't help but giggle. Lucas had grown into a very hyper kid. He was always running around the apartment and Kurt had to make sure that his apartment was child safe.

"Papa." Lucas cooed as he reached out his chubby little hands at him. Kurt quickly scooped up his baby and smothered his rosy chubby cheeks with butterfly kisses. "Ewww, stop papa."

"Can't papa kiss his baby?" Kurt asked in a tiny voice as he playfully poked Lucas' stomach. Lucas let out a loud giggle as Kurt ruffled his wavy hair which now curled on the collar of his shirt. Kurt sometimes felt a pang in his heart every time he looked at his baby. Don't get him wrong, he loved Lucas into pieces and the thought of losing him made him want to die, but one look at his baby reminded him of a love lost. Lucas was a mirror image of Puck, from his hazel eyes, nose and full lips to the way he balled up his little fist when he was upset like Puck used to do. One time, his dad joked about getting Lucas a mohawk but immediately dismissed the idea when his dad saw the look of disapproval on his face. It wasn't like he still hated Puck because he had long forgiven him. How could he not when Puck had given him the greatest gift of all? And that was his beautiful baby.

"I see that my two favorite boys are having a fun time." A male voice said, interrupting his travel down the memory lane.

'"Damien." Kurt said in a surprised voice while Lucas shouted "Daddy Damien!" at the same time. "Where's Mercedes? She's supposed to babysit Luke today." He set down Lucas on the floor and the toddler quickly run towards Damien. The tall, dark, handsome and not to mention, the guy who'd been trying to woo him for the last two years, scooped up baby Lucas and settled him on his hips.

"She forgot that she has a dental appointment today so she asked if I could babysit this rascal." Damien said in his sexy voice. Kurt was already immune to that voice because he'd been hearing that for the past years.

Kurt remembered the first time he met him. It was two years ago when he and Mercedes made an emergency visit to the hospital because Lucas had had a high fever. He was so damn scared that time but thanked God for that hot intern who assisted them during the whole ordeal. Well, he wasn't a hypocrite to think that Damien wasn't good looking because the guy looked like he stepped off from an Abercrombie and Fitch catalogue.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry about that. You should have called me so you wouldn't have to be stuck with Lucas."

Damien gave him a lopsided smile and the corner of his blue eyes crinkled. "No worries Kurt. You know that I love being with Lucas." He said as he pinched the toddler's cheek. "Right Luke?"

"Damn straight!" Lucas said proudly and Kurt's eyes went wide and he looked at Damien questioningly. Damien just shrugged.

"Lucas Hummel, what did I say about bad words?" Kurt reprimanded as he raised an eyebrow.

"That they hurt my angel." Lucas answered in a manner which strongly reminded him of Puck. Oh god, it had been almost four years since he last saw Lucas' daddy but he still managed to creep in his memory.

"That's right. So now, go wash your hands so we could start dinner." Kurt said as Damien lowered Lucas on the floor. The toddler ran quickly towards the kitchens and Kurt shook his head at his three-year old's energy.

He turned at Damien. "I insist you stay for dinner."

Damien gave him a smile then shook his head. "I have to go back to the coffee shop. It's a Friday night and you know how it is."

Kurt nodded in understanding. He studied Damien for a while. He was not that bad but he couldn't fathom why he was not attracted to him. Damien was really a good guy and Lucas was fond of him and even called him Daddy Damien. Even Mercedes once asked him why he wouldn't want to give Damien a chance. He just said that Damien would just be a good friend to him, nothing deeper than that.

"Just leave it to your staff. They could handle it without you. I will make chicken alfredo and I know how much you love it." Kurt said as he gave Damien a lopsided smile.

"Fine Hummel, you know I can't resist that smile of yours. You're not playing fair." Damien said. "But in one condition."

Kurt placed a hand on his hip. "And what is that?"

"Have dinner with me at Breadstix tomorrow night."

Kurt wanted to say no, after all, he'd been saying no to his advances all the time. But maybe, he could give Damien a chance this time.

"Fine. I'll go with you. I'd love to." Damien made a fist pump as he quickly stole a quick kiss on Kurt's cheek then danced his way to the kitchen.

Maybe, it was also the time to give himself a chance on love too.

*****puckurt*****

"Yeah, yeah I heard you. Don't worry, I won't forget your precious Doritos." Kurt said on the phone to Mercedes. "Luke, don't go too far." Kurt shouted at the toddler who was now strutting his way along the aisle of chips. Kurt was not too worried on Lucas' safety because his baby was mature than most of his age and Lucas was already familiar with the grocery.

"I'll have dinner with Damien tonight." Kurt said as he grabbed three large bags of Doritos and threw it unceremoniously in the push cart. "I decided that maybe I should give him a chance. And I have to go now because Luke is probably unwrapping a chocolate bar now. Talk to you later." He quickly slid his phone in his pocket and pushed the cart in a quick pace.

"Baby, where are you. It's time to go." Kurt called out as he steered the cart towards the aisle of chocolates and candy bars. He spotted his son talking to a man who was down on his knees to be in the same height level with Lucas. He had told Lucas not to talk to strangers but seemed like his son was too amazed with the man he was talking to. He could hear a faint giggling sound and Lucas was throwing his chubby arms in the air which he always did every time he was excited of something. "Honey? Let's go."

Lucas turned to him and gestured at him to come closer.

"Papa, I want you to meet my new friend." Lucas said excitedly. The man slowly stood up straight and Kurt felt like the world was spinning. The man who always starred in his dreams and haunted his memory every waking moment was standing before his eyes.

"Kurt." The man said in that deep rich voice and Kurt's heart fluttered wildly.

Noah Puckerman just said his name after four years and Kurt was torn between throwing his arms around him and running away with Lucas.

Kurt chose the latter. He couldn't face Puck right now after all those years.

**Tbc…**

**A/N: All mistakes are mine. And I know y'all hate the way I make you hang like that but it just the way it is. It wouldn't be a series if it didn't go that way. Right? Excuses, excuses. Sorry loves. Y'all know I love you all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites. Sorry this took long. Sometimes, I really find it hard to write something good. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Chapter 3:**

Kurt was just about to apply his lip gloss when the doorbell rung. "I'll get that Cedes!" He shouted towards the living room. Mercedes agreed to babysit Lucas for the night because of his dinner date with Damien. He glanced at his bedroom clock and saw that Damien was thirty minutes earlier than their agreed time. Kurt sighed deeply as he smoothed down his black cotton turtleneck and quickly marched out of the room to get the door.

What he saw when he opened the door made his jaw dropped to the floor along with his heart.

"Hi Kurt." It was Noah Puckerman in a delectable three piece Armani suit. In his right hand was a huge bouquet of yellow daisies, Kurt's favorite flower.

Kurt did the most logical thing to do. He slammed the door on Puck's face and ran quickly to the living room.

***!***

Puck bumped his head weakly against Kurt's front door as the bouquet of flowers dropped unceremoniously on the floor. Of course he was anticipating that reaction from Kurt. He should have known better when he ran away from him when they bumped into each other at the groceries. Having Kurt materialized in front of him brought back the flood of memories he had with the brunette. He was also painfully reminded of what had happened four years ago when he broke up with him to have a silly love affair with someone else.

He was young then and he had thought that what he had with Kurt was not serious compared to the blonde he met in his Calculus class. He thought wrong because after a month of dating the blonde, they broke up because he felt nothing every time they touched or kissed. He knew that he had made the biggest mistake of his life when he broke up with Kurt. And right after he heard the news that Kurt left the city to go back to his hometown, he felt all kinds of emotions. He wanted to stop the younger man and tell him that he was sorry but somehow, he couldn't get himself to do so. Every time Kurt passed by him when they met at the hallway of NYU, Kurt always averted his gaze or sometimes pretended he hadn't seen him. He was too much of a coward to go after Kurt because he was ashamed of himself for giving into temptations. And he knew that Kurt was probably mad at him and would not take him back.

Seeing Kurt for the first time in years made him fall in love all over again but he knew he was too late now since it was clear that Kurt already had a family. He was just here to pay a visit and apologize as well. He wouldn't deny it. It pained him when he learned that the adorable baby boy was Kurt's. That should have been his if he didn't fool around. He hated himself right now.

Suddenly the door flew open again and he was met with a furious Mercedes Jones.

"What are you doing here Puck?" Mercedes asked in a fierce tone, her hands on her hips.

"I just came here to talk to Kurt?" He said in a low tone, not meeting Mercedes's heated gaze.

"Really Puck? You have the nerve to show up after all those years?" Mercedes asked in an incredulous. Puck couldn't blame her. She was Kurt's best friend and she probably hated him ten times more. "How did you even know where he lives?"

"I followed him yesterday from the grocery." He admitted. There was no use telling a lie.

Mercedes shook her head in disbelief. "Kurt is okay now Puck. He's happy now. You don't have to ruin it for him. You owed him that much." The words were like knives stabbing in his chest. He then noticed that Mercedes was eyeing someone behind him. He turned around and saw tall black haired guy carrying the same bouquet of flowers he had brought earlier and was now currently lying in a wilted heap on the floor.

"Hey Damien." Mercedes greeted, her smile wide. "Kurt's inside."

"Uh hey. Is it a bad time?" Damien asked awkwardly as he darted his gaze between Puck and Mercedes.

"No. Actually this guy is leaving." Mercedes answered then she turned to him. "Right?" It was more a statement than a question. Puck bit his lip and nodded as he turned around to walk to the elevators. He took one last look over his shoulder and saw Damien handing Kurt the bouquet as Kurt blushed a deep red as he gave the guy a quick kiss on the cheek. Pain washed over him like thousand needles.

Mercedes was right. Kurt was happy now. And Kurt didn't need him anymore.

***!***

"Thanks for the dinner Dame. I really enjoyed it." Kurt said as soon as he climbed out of Damien's beemer. Truth was, he was distracted all throughout the dinner. His body was physically there but his mind wasn't. He knew that Damien felt his uneasiness because he hadn't insisted on watching a movie. He was thankful that Damien was really sensitive with his moods and he somehow felt guilty for not giving the guy his full attention.

"Really? I thought I suck bad tonight." Damien said good-naturedly as they walked at the familiar path towards Kurt's apartment. Kurt stopped abruptly and Damien automatically placed his hand at the small of his back.

"You didn't suck tonight." Kurt said softly as he looked at Damien's green eyes. Why couldn't he bring himself to fall for Damien? He was a sweet, fun-loving and laid back kind of guy. Plus, Lucas adored him. But somehow, his heart and brain were too stubborn because they still both cheered for that one person he really didn't want to think right now.

"It's nice to hear that from you." Damien said as he pulled back his hand and stuffed it inside the pocket of his trousers. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Damien finally said as he kissed him gently on the cheek and then jogged towards his beemer. Kurt waved as Damien gunned the engine and left the curb. Kurt stayed until Damien's car disappeared in a corner.

He hummed softly as he pushed the front door of the apartment and just as he was about to step in, a hand on his elbow stopped him. He quickly turned around and met a pair of hazel eyes.

"Noah." He gasped as his eyes focused on Puck's handsome face. Age had not changed him a bit. He lost weight but still muscular. Kurt could even smell the familiar scent of his aftershave. "What are you doing here?" He asked bravely as he gently pulled his elbow away from Puck.

"I just need to talk you." Puck said and Kurt noticed that he looked tired. "And apologize for what happen. I know that it's too late because I know that you have a family now but I just need to say that I'm sorry."

Kurt's breathe hitched. He really didn't need this right now. He couldn't have Puck apologizing to him because he couldn't trust himself not to give in to those beautiful eyes. Yes he had forgiven Puck a long time ago but it was different with what was happening right now. Puck was actually here to apologize. He had not prepared himself for this.

"Noah please. Can we not talk about this right now?" Kurt said as he took a step back. Puck's scent was filling his senses and he was having an urge to hug Lucas's father and kiss him but of course, he wouldn't dare do that.

"That guy, he was lucky to have you." Puck said quietly as he gave a small painful smile. "How long have you been married to him?"

Kurt's eyes widened. Puck thought that he was already a married man. Puck must have made his own conclusion when he saw Lucas and then Damien.

"Two years." Kurt lied and he didn't miss the pain that crossed Puck's face. He wanted to catch the words back but somehow he knew that this would be better. He couldn't trust Puck again. Not after what he did to him in the past. He couldn't bring himself to trust the man who left him for someone else. This was not the time to feel guilty. If there was someone who should feel guilty, it should be Puck.

Puck smiled despite the obvious discomfort showing on his face and Kurt's heart broke at the sight. "Of course, you deserved to be happy. It was a fool of me to think that you're still single until now. You're too beautiful to be single." Puck ran his hand on his short hair as he let out a huge breath like he was trying hard not to cry. Kurt laughed at the thought. Noah Puckerman didn't roll that way. "I'm not going to keep you here. Goodnight Kurt." Puck said as he handed him a single white rose. Kurt's eyes moistened when he remembered what the flower stood for. Puck always gave him a single white rose whenever he was sorry after a huge fight. It was one thing he loved about Puck. It didn't matter whose fault was the fight, he was surely to get a single white rose the next day.

Kurt watched as Puck walked away. He took the card stapled to the stem and tears dropped from his eyes.

**I'm sorry Kurt. And I know it's hard to believe but I'm still and always be in love with you. – Puck**

Kurt turned around weakly, his heart heavy in his chest. He took one last look over his shoulder and saw Puck standing in the middle of the road. With a deep sigh, he stepped inside completely and closed the door of the apartment behind him.

Time might have healed his wounds but it didn't make him forget. But why did he feel a sudden hollow emptiness inside him?

**Tbc…**

**A/N: All mistakes are mine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites.**

**Flashbacks are in italics.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

Chapter 4:

"Wait, what did you say?" Mercedes asked incredulously as she followed him to Lucas's room. Kurt smiled softly as he saw his baby sleeping peacefully on his bed. He leaned down carefully and gave Lucas a gentle kiss on his chubby left cheek then he breathed in deeply before turning back to his best friend.

"I told Puck that Damien is my husband." Kurt said in a low tone as she pushed Mercedes outside so they could talk in the living room. "And I think he bought it."

"You told Puckerman that Damien is your husband? Why did you do that?" Mercedes asked with her eyes wide as saucers.

Kurt wrung his fingers as he sat on the large sofa. Now that he was finally able to talk to his best friend about what he just did, it was now beginning to show its full weight. He was finally beginning to realize that what he just did was all kinds of wrong.

"I don't know what made me say it. It's just that he asked how long I've been married to Damien so I answered. Oh god, I just made a mistake, did I?" He said, glancing helplessly at Mercedes who in returned just raised an eyebrow at him.

"If I were you, I'll tell Puck the truth." Mercedes said simply.

"Including Lucas being his son?" Kurt asked as he felt a cold sensation on his spine. He was not yet ready to tell Puck about Lucas. Call him crazy but every time he imagined that situation, there was always this nagging feeling that Puck would take Lucas away from him. Just the thought of being away with his baby was enough to kill him.

"Hell no." Mercedes answered. "I was just saying that you should tell Puck that Damien is not your husband."

Kurt frowned. He knew that his best friend hated Puck for what he did to him. He was somehow expecting her to approve of his little lie. "It'll probably for the best. That way, Puck will stay away from me and Lucas." He said but somehow, saying those words left bitter taste in his mouth. He shook his head as if to erase those thoughts away.

Mercedes crossed her arms on her chest and pursed her lips together. Kurt knew that signature gesture. His best friend was starting to get impatient. "It's unfair to Damien. You know that the guy is in love with you for the longest time and he will surely jump the chance of playing husband with you. It's wrong Kurt. No matter how you see it, it will always point to one thing." Mercedes paused as if she was trying not to say the words out loud but then she continued. "That you are just using Damien. He doesn't deserve it Kurt and you know it."

He sighed deeply. Mercedes was right. It was unfair to Damien but then, he couldn't exactly go and tell Puck that he was just kidding when he said that he was already married. He buried his face in his hands in defeat. Two days ago, his life was normal, then without warning, the last person he wanted to see showed up and shook his world.

He was taken aback when he felt a hand on his left shoulder. He looked up and saw Mercedes as her face slowly split into a grin.

"Whatever your decisions may be, I'm right behind you." His best friend said as she tapped his shoulder. "I just hope that nobody gets hurt in then end. Especially you." She said finally as she grabbed her purse from the center table and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you and Lucas tomorrow."

Kurt made a little wave as he watched Mercedes closed the door behind her. He was now finally alone with his thoughts. He knew that he should make his decisions sooner rather than later. It was either let Puck think that he was already married or tell him the truth that he really wasn't.

Again, another nagging feeling was poking him at the back of his head. It was the feeling he liked the least.

The feeling that even after all those years, he was still not over Noah Puckerman.

***!***

Puck squinted at the sudden burst of light in the kitchen where he was currently nursing a bottle of a 29-year old scotch.

"Oh my god Noah! What are you doing in the dark?" It was Rachel fucking Berry clutching her bag on her chest like her life was depended on it. For some reasons, he had become best friends with the petite diva. Maybe it was because they shared the same religion or there was some kind of fucked up force that made them the best of friends. Or maybe because they shared the same classes in college and he had no other one to copy his notes from. Whatever the reasons maybe, he was glad that Rachel agreed to go back to Lima with him. It was a good thing that Rachel's two dads were still residing in Lima or they would have no one to crash into since his mother and sister were already relocated in New York.

"Hey Rach." Puck greeted as he raised a glass at her. Rachel scowled at him as she quickly strode towards him and grabbed the glass. "Hey, that's expensive wine." It didn't seem to rattle Rachel as she tossed the rest of the content in the kitchen sink.

"You haven't drink in years. Why are you drinking now?" Rachel asked as she sat on the stool next to him. It was true that he already stopped drinking ever since that one night he drunk himself to oblivion and got hospitalized due to alcohol poisoning. Since that event, he vowed never to touch alcohol again but since that news he just heard a while ago, drinking would be the best option so he could forget about it even just for a while.

"Kurt is already married." He blurted out, not meeting his best friend's eyes because if he did, he knew he would surely crumple into a heartbroken heap. He heard Rachel's breath hitched. "I went to his apartment like what you told me and I saw the guy kissed him. And then the guy left and that's when I took the opportunity to talk to him. Then I ask how long he's been married, he said for two years with that guy." He said in a monotone. He had a hard time saying those words but he needed it to be out of his system or else he would explode.

"Did you hear yourself Noah?" Rachel asked in her condescending tone which everybody hated but he had gotten used to. "I can't believe a hotshot engineer like you believed that."

Puck frowned. "What do you mean?" He rubbed his temple in soothing circles as he tried to comprehend what Rachel was trying to say. He was beginning to feel a headache coming.

"You said the guy left after he kissed Kurt and then Kurt told you he was married to the guy. Unless they have some weird housing arrangement, I think there's something wrong with that picture." Rachel said in one breath. Rachel never ceased to amaze him with her impeccable talent of speaking without a pause.

Puck looked at her as it started to dawn on him. Fucking hell. Rachel was right. Why he hadn't realized that before? Was he too hurt that time or was he just too focused on Kurt and how he managed to stay so beautiful even after those years?

"Crap, you're right Rach. It's weird alright." Puck said. His heavy heart was starting to lighten up with that thought. Maybe Kurt was just trying to make him stay away by telling him that he was already married. He glanced at kitchen clock. It was only eleven in the evening. There was still time to go back to Kurt's apartment and confront him. He wouldn't wait another day. Grabbing his jacket on the back of the stool, he muttered a quick goodbye at Rachel who just gave a tiny nod as if she knew what he was going to do.

Maybe, there was still hope for him.

***!***

"Hey Kurt are you okay?" Damien asked him for the umpteenth time that day.

Kurt looked at Damien like he was seeing him for the first time. "Uh yeah." He muttered as he fed Lucas a small piece of cheesecake. They were currently hanging out at Damien's coffee shop.

"Are you sure? Because you haven't yet scarfed down your precious biscotti." Damien said with a smile as he handed him a cup of double cappuccino. "Is there something bothering you? You've been quiet the whole day. Am I that bad at dating that you still feel miserable until now?" Damien added good-naturedly.

Kurt shook his head and gave Damien a smile. Damien shrugged and smiled back as he excused himself to attend to a complaining customer at the counter who was getting louder every second. It gave Kurt time to think. It had bugged him the whole night and he still didn't know yet what to do.

_Kurt was surprised when he opened the door. He thought it was Mrs. Becker because the old woman seemed to grow a habit of knocking on his door before midnight to give Lucas all kinds of sweets from her bakeshop. Tonight was different because instead of the old sweet lady, it was Puck. _

"_What are you doing here?" He asked for the second time that night. _

"_You lied to me Kurt. You're not yet married." Puck said in a low voice. _

Kurt remembered how he struggled for the right words when he heard what Puck said. He was really taken aback but he wouldn't let Puck, of all people, to make him uncomfortable in his territory. With a heavy sigh, he admitted that yes, he lied. Puck's reaction was something he didn't expect.

"_Why did you say so? Is it because you hated me so much? If you only knew how much I regretted breaking up with you."_

_Kurt just stared at him, unable to say anything because truth was, he had no words. Puck admitting that he regretted breaking up with him was too much to handle, unbelievable at best. _

"_Can I ask for a second chance?" Puck asked suddenly. Kurt looked up at him and saw the look of sincerity on his face._

"_I don't know Noah." Kurt said. His heart started to pound in his chest as he begun to feel the gravity of the situation._

"_Meet me at the park tomorrow at five in the afternoon. By the swing where you wrote your first original song for glee club and where I disturbed you endlessly." Puck said. Kurt almost laughed. It was weird that Puck still remembered that spot at the park. "If you come, it means that you are giving me a second chance."_

Kurt sucked in a sharp breath and Lucas gave him a weird look. Well he really didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to give Puck a second chance but the other part of him was scared that Puck might leave him again. He knew that that fear would never leave his heart.

"Hey sexy mama, you ready for some movie?" Damien asked as he slid next to Lucas who quickly offered him a piece of his cupcake on which Damien swallowed adorably. Lucas let out a loud shriek when Damien playfully bit his finger. Kurt smiled despite of the impending drama.

"Don't call me sexy mama." Kurt scolded as he reached out to wipe Lucas's face. Out of habit he glanced at his wrist watch. It was already four in the afternoon. One hour to go.

"Well can I just call you sexy?" Damien asked flirtatiously with a wiggle of his eyebrow. Kurt slapped his shoulder playfully. "So what now? Cedes said she's up to babysit this little devil."

Kurt shook his head at Damien's persistence. Well maybe it was high time for him to do something for himself. He wouldn't let Puck dictate him on what he could and couldn't do. And it wasn't like Puck would show up. He was a fool to even think that Puck would actually meet him there.

"Fine. Let's go." Kurt said as Damien made a loud whoop followed by loud clapping from Lucas.

***!***

It was already ten in the evening when he got home from the movie with Damien. He smiled as he remembered Damien draping his arms awkwardly around his shoulders. It was so adorable that Kurt let out a laugh which made Damien blushed deeply.

"Hey Kurt. I saw Puckerman at the park today." Mercedes said, snapping him out of his haze. "But I don't think he saw me and Lucas." She added as she yanked open the fridge and grabbed the bottle of OJ.

"He's there?" Kurt asked quietly. He was having a hard time absorbing what he just heard.

"Yeah. And he was still there when Luke and I went home."

"What time did you go home?" Kurt asked as blood rushed to his ear.

"It's almost passed seven. Lucas was mesmerized by the balloon vendor." Mercedes said with a laugh as she drunk her juice.

Kurt couldn't believe it. Puck waited for him and he stood him up.

***!***

Puck glanced at his wrist watch. It was already ten in the evening. He stood up from the swing with a defeated sigh. He should just man up and take it.

Kurt was really over him.

**Tbc..**

**All mistakes are mine.**


End file.
